The advent of virtualization technologies for computing resources has provided benefits with respect to managing large-scale computing resources for many customers with diverse needs. In addition, virtualization technologies have allowed various computing resources or computing services to be efficiently and securely shared by multiple customers. For example, virtualization technologies may allow a single physical host (e.g., a single physical computing machine) to be shared among multiple customers by providing each customer with one or more computing instances hosted by the single physical host using a hypervisor. A computing instance may be a guest machine acting as a distinct logical computing system that provides a customer with the perception that the customer is the sole operator and administrator of a given virtualized hardware computing resource.
The customer may be provided with a wide range of choices regarding the configuration of the virtualized hardware computing resource. Some configurations of virtualized hardware and software may be more effective than other configurations. Specifically, the customer may experience various levels of performance based on the configuration of the virtualized hardware computing resource. Due to the large number of possible configurations of virtualized hardware and related software, customers may find that selecting effective configurations is challenging.